fearthewalkingdeadfandomcom-20200214-history
Another Day in the Diamond
| image = .jpg | season = Fourth | episode = second | airdate = 15th April 2018 | writer = Andrew Chambliss, Ian B. Goldberg | director = Michael E. Satrazemis | previous = What's Your Story | next = Good Out Here }} Synopsis Plot Based upon AMC's plot recap. Please add detail and correct any mistakes you see.http://www.amc.com/shows/fear-the-walking-dead/season-4/episode-02-another-day-in-the-diamond Before Alicia, Strand, Nick and Luciana wake up at their new home in a baseball stadium. They begin working on projects around the stadium. Madison asks a young newcomer, Charlie, where she lived before their settlement. Charlie points in a direction outside the stadium. A man speaks into the stadium PA and commemorates one year of living at “The Diamond.” Strand joins Nick and Alicia for breakfast. Cole, a resident at the stadium, sits with them. Alicia checks on Madison, who is converting the dugout into a room for Charlie. Nick works in the vegetable garden and chats with Charlie, who asks how much food they have in the pantries. Nick explains that they’ve almost grown enough food to eliminate the need for scavenging. Madison speaks to a couple, Douglas and Viv, about venturing out to find Charlie’s family. Douglas worries about traveling outside walkie range but eventually gives Madison the keys to a car. Cole tries to join the search mission, but Strand tells him to stay behind. Nick asks Luciana to bring back a new book for Charlie. Madison, Alicia, Strand and Luciana leave without Nick. In the car, Luciana remarks that Nick should leave the stadium at some point. Madison notes that Luciana wasn’t there when she found Nick and says that Nick just needs to feel safe. On the road, Madison jokes with Strand about Cole’s crush on him. Nick contacts them via walkie and informs them that weevils are destroying the turnips. Madison’s crew arrives in a deserted town. They split up to find Charlie’s family. Strand and Luciana enter a store that has been picked clean. Madison and Alicia find a camp that’s been burned down near giant industrial oil tanks. They see a giant white flag with the number “457.” Madison finds a newly opened can of food and warns Strand that someone might be nearby. Luciana predicts that Madison won’t go back until she has performed a thorough search. Strand points out that he would not be alive if it weren’t for Madison’s determination. To this day, he's not sure why she saved him after he betrayed her at the dam. Nick finds Charlie fiddling with a walkie and explains that Madison went to look for her family. Madison searches the camp. A woman, Naomi, puts a gun to Madison’s head and demands her keys. Madison quietly clicks her walkie button three times. Strand and Luciana receive three static bursts and realize that Madison is in trouble. Madison, still at gunpoint, invites Naomi to join her community. Naomi instead snatches Madison’s keys and starts to leave. Alicia, Strand and Luciana cut her off. She runs to the top of an oil tank and falls through the roof. Madison jumps in after her and helps Naomi fight Infected in a pool of oil. Alicia and Strand pry open the hatch to the tank and kill the remaining Infected. Alicia rescues Madison from an Infected. Luciana finds a copy of The Little Prince in the camp. Naomi insists that she’s not from the area and doesn’t know who led the Infected into the tank. Nick burns the infested turnips and hears music in the distance. Nick tells Douglas and Viv that they should investigate the source of the music. Douglas insists they stay put, but Nick asks Charlie to open the gate. Nick slowly drives out the gate and flashes back to the dam explosion. He presses the accelerator and runs into a pole. Infected block his door. Cole shoots the Infected from the lookout. Nick heads back toward the stadium with an Infected on his heels. Madison’s crew rams into the Infected with their truck. Madison informs Charlie that she didn’t find her family. She asks if Charlie knows who destroyed her camp. Charlie remains silent. Naomi cleans up a cut on Nick’s head and explains that she’s a nurse. Madison shocks Naomi by suggesting she take a hot shower while deciding if she will stay with their community. Strand, Douglas and Cole push Nick’s truck back toward the stadium. Luciana sees something in the distance and yells at them to ditch the car and get back inside. A convoy of trucks pulls up behind them. Inside the stadium, Alicia tells everyone to arm themselves. Meanwhile, an army of trucks and campers parks in the lot. A man named Mel gets out of his truck, turns on a cassette player and rides a bicycle around the lot. He rounds up the Infected and leads them into a truck. A man closes the truck door. Mel sets up a lawn chair while another man spray-paints the number “12” on the back of the vehicle. Madison walks up to Mel and asks what he did to the camp by the oil tanks. Mel explains that the oil tanks blew up on their own then reveals that he knows about their weevil problem. He summons Charlie and commends her for finding the stadium. Mel orders Madison to give him all of their supplies or else die while trying to survive the weevil infestation. Madison refuses to provide him with anything. The next day, Strand, Alicia and Cole stare at the newcomers outside. They hear Madison hammering in the dugout and join her. Luciana walks outside and lays The Little Prince by Charlie’s RV. Charlie watches from a window. Now On the road, Nick, Alicia, Strand and Luciana hold Morgan, John and Althea at gunpoint. Luciana finds a white “51” flag in the SWAT vehicle and accuses them of belonging to Mel’s group. Al insists she doesn’t know the significance of the flag. Alicia orders them to show them where they found the flag. Cast Main Guest Co-starring Galleries Stills The gallery below is automatically generated and contains images in the categories "Images from " and "Images from behind the scenes". Images added to these categories turn up in the gallery after a short time. namespace = File category = Images from Another Day in the Diamond format = ,%PAGE%\n,, allowcachedresults = true The gallery below is a standard gallery; images can be added and modified manually in the normal way using the "add" button. Placeholder FTWDS04E02-01.png Madisonseasonfour.jpg|Madison at the Dell Diamond Baseball Stadium Video Placeholder Trivia The executive producers stated that the opening credit sequence will vary between episodes, with each sequence illustrating the main idea of the episode: FTWDS04E02-cs.png The Computer Graphics Imagery (CGI) illustrates a convoy of three vehicles moving from right to left. * The guest for this week's Talking Dead are Kim Dickens and Kevin Zengers TD4FTWDS04E02-intro.png * The guest bio's for this week's episode of Talking Dead can be found here : Undeadwalking.com Snapshots from the Live Quiz of Talking Dead: TD4FTWDS04E02-LQ-03.png TD4FTWDS04E02-LQ-01.png TD4FTWDS04E02-LQ-02.png From Talking Dead: TD4FTWDS04E02-01.png TD4FTWDS04E02-02.png TD4FTWDS04E02-03.png References Navigation